1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a function of separating panels of digital comic strips and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Comic strips are popularly viewed on electronic devices such as computers and smart phones. Some readers may like to edit some strips to share portions with others, for example. However, isolating an individual panel in a strip is not possible or at least difficult with most devices.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a function of separating panels of comic strips to overcome the described limitations.